


A Cake To Die For

by MrsMacLeod, queenofbloodandashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMacLeod/pseuds/MrsMacLeod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofbloodandashes/pseuds/queenofbloodandashes
Summary: Female reader gets injured while using magic in order to improve baking and Rowena takes care of her.





	A Cake To Die For

Making a chocolate cake for Rowena seemed like great idea. Except, you never made a cake before and it was clear that you weren't natural-born talent. The cake (or more accurately the thing you called cake) was hideous. One side was higher than the other which made it look like it was melting, the icing was dripping and there was a real possibility that you left fork inside.

Instead of listening the part of your brain that suggested throwing it all in the trash and then starting again later, you decided to fix it. You picked a book from Rowena's shelf - the shelf she told you not to touch as you needed more practice before you could perform spells from these books. You knew that you need to be careful and understood Rowena's concerns, but you thought that she was being overprotective. Besides, you were going to use the simple spell to make cake look better, what could go wrong? Oh, just everything!

The moment you finished the spell, the cake was ablaze and soon the flames catch everything that was nearby. In panic, you weren't able to think straight so you tried to put the fire down with a dishtowel which, unsurprisingly didn't work. You didn't even notice when Rowena entered the kitchen.

"Extinguite!" she yelled and the kitchen immediately stopped burning. "I leave you alone for two hours and you managed to set everything, including yourself, on fire!" there was a mixture of anger and fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." you said as you tried to hide your burns and the book by putting your hand behind your back, the same way the child would hide a broken toy.

Rowena took the book away and lead you to the bathroom without saying another word. She gave you the painkillers before she carefully removed your blouse and placed your arm under running cold tap.

"Keep it this way until I'm back. I need to find the ingredients for a lotion; it will help you heal much faster." she finally said and you nodded in agreement.

Approximately 10 minutes later, she was back. She closed the tap and gently dried your arm with gauze.

"This will hurt." she warned. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

"I will."

She didn't lie, it did hurt, but you wanted this to be over as soon as possible so you decided not to disrupt her. When it was finally over she wrapped your arm with clean gauze and then she took care of smaller burns on your abdomen which wasn't too painful.

"Are you mad at me?" you asked.

Rowena sighed. "I am not mad, I am worried about you. There is a reason I told you not to use those books; you see what happens if you are not strictly following instructions and being precise with measurements. You could have died! If I got here a few minutes later..." she paused to calm her voice. "You are great student, but there are many things that you are yet to learn. Please, promise me that you will not do something like this again!"

"I promise. And I am sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to..." you said through tears before she interrupted you.

"I know. It's alright. Things got out of your control." she said softly. "But, I have to ask, what did you try do, anyway?"

"I wanted to make a cake." you admitted with embarrassment.

"A cake? Really? You almost got yourself killed over a bloody cake?!"

"Actually, a chocolate cake." you corrected her.

"You think that this is funny?"

"Well, humor makes dealing with pain a bit easier. Besides, how many people can say that cake almost killed them" you protested.

Rowena rolled her eyes while giving you a little smile. "I am sure that there are few people with diabetes who could say that."

"So you are telling me that I'm not special?" you teased.

"Darling, you are one of a kind" she said and hugged you carefully. "Now, let's put you in bed, you should rest"

You let Rowena guide you. She helped you lie down on bed and made sure you were comfortable before placing herself beside you. She gave you a little kiss and caressed your hair until you fall asleep.

When you woke up you saw Rowena sitting in the armchair and eating a slice of cake.

"Your cake survived, unlike the most of kitchen. I must say that it tastes way better than it looks, despite having a fork as an ingredient. But I cannot exactly say it was worth all the effort." she said and brought the plate closer to you, offering you your "masterpiece".

You took a bit. "I disagree, this is definitely a cake to die for!" you exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (https://rowenaswife.tumblr.com/post/169227578005/a-cake-to-die-for).


End file.
